1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to the display of merchandise for retail sale. More particularly, the present invention relates to a merchandising display system including an apparatus for carrying an advertising card.
2. Discussion
The self-service retail industry demands efficient display of product while minimizing floor space requirements. The merchandise display capacity of a self-service retail store is inherently limited by the store""s square footage of interior space. In this regard, the amount of area available within a store directly limits the amount of product which may be effectively displayed for sale. Heretofore, various merchandising display devices have been employed to increase the merchandising display capacity of a store.
One such device commonly used to increase a store""s merchandising capacity is a gondola display unit. In its basic sense, a gondola display unit includes a base, a wall portion upwardly extending from the base from which products can be displayed for sale, and a plurality of spaced apart upright supports attached to the wall portion. The wall portion is constructed from pegboard and includes a multiplicity of apertures equally spaced in rows and columns about its entire surface. Typically, the gondola display units are arranged end to end to define aisleways throughout the interior of a store.
Gondola display units are generally constructed so that they may be utilized in one of two formsxe2x80x94shelf-type units and peg-type units. An illustrative gondola display unit of the shelf-type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,421. In the shelf-type units, shelves or racks are supported by shelving brackets attached to two adjacent upright supports. Shelf-type units are widely incorporated in self-service retail stores to aesthetically display the product for sale in a manner appealing to the average consumer. The shelf-type units are typically designed to permit an unobstructed view of products, to permit easy removal and replacement of the product on the display, and to provide the capability of storing a limited inventory of products to limit the frequency of restocking the display. Such prior gondola display units have been designed to accommodate various types of products. The gondola shelves afford consumers a clear view of the goods and are approachable from three sides. Further, the shelves of such gondola systems are sufficiently wide to carry a limited inventory of goods.
When the gondola display unit is utilized as a peg-type unit, the product is displayed from pegs adapted to removably engage one or more apertures in the pegboard surface. The pegs are designed to retain a limited supply of product, thereby limiting the frequency of restocking. Such a peg-type unit provides a significant degree of flexibility to readily accept various sized product. Further, such a peg-type system can be readily assembled, unassembled or redesigned. When the gondola display unit is utilized as a peg-type unit, the upright supports do not serve any function.
Other types of display units well know in the art include wire grid display units and slat wall display units. Similar to the peg-type unit described above, wire grid display units and slat wall display units both include an upright wall area adjacent to which products may be releasably suspended for retail sale. Conventionally, both arrangements typically utilize hangers having a mounting portion adapted to releasably engage the upright wall area. The merchandise is then suspended from the hangers.
While prior merchandising display systems have generally proven satisfactory for the display of product in self-service retail stores, none are without their drawbacks and/or limitations. In an attempt to overcome the shortcomings of existing display systems and to further increase display capacity, various devices have been utilized.
One such device used to increase the display capacity of self-service retail store is shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 257,709. The device described therein includes an elongated strip which includes a plurality of retainers vertically spaced about its length. An aperture at the end of the elongated strip permits the device to be hanged from a peg or the like. Each of the retainers is designed to hold and retain a single product. The device is intended to be disposed once it is emptied of product.
Another such alternative device for increasing the merchandising display capacity of a self-service retail store is a self-standing xe2x80x9cpoint of salexe2x80x9d display. This type of device is often temporarily utilized to marquee new products and is generally provided by the product manufacturer. Self-standing displays limit available floor space and often impede traffic flow.
It remains desirable in the art to provide an apparatus for carrying an advertising card which can be connected to a gondola or other structure.
In one aspect, the present invention provides an apparatus for carrying an advertising card. The apparatus includes an elongated member having a generally planar portion. The generally planar portion has a front side and a rear side. The elongated member further includes a pair of longitudinally extending flanges defining a first pair of longitudinally extending tracks. The first pair of longitudinally extending tracks is disposed adjacent the front side of the generally planar portion and is adapted to cooperatively receive the advertising card.